


Devil's Bargain alternate scenario

by FangirlAnxiety101



Series: S13 fix-its/deleted scenes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Dean Winchester, Cas isnt oblivious, Gabriel Lives, Good guy Ketch, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sam is done with everyone's shit, Worried Sam Winchester, heart eyes motherfucker, i tried and failed to exclude smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAnxiety101/pseuds/FangirlAnxiety101
Summary: So what if Asmodeus hacked into Gabriel’s head, like Naomi had with Castiel? What if the archangel didn’t remember the Winchesters?(this episode broke me, istg.)





	Devil's Bargain alternate scenario

**Author's Note:**

> title is boring and obvious because i've already written one rescue scenario (which has an equally boring, obvious title. idk anymore, guys.) I'm going to die before the hiatus ends, i can feel it.
> 
> Quick thanks to Moonlessnite for appealing to my muse, leading to this...thing. I just cant get that last scene out of my head, so you may be seeing more of these from me. *shudders*
> 
> ANYWAY, enjoy my hastily thrown together second scenario for this.

When Ketch had come to them and told them that Gabriel was alive, they almost didn’t believe him.

“You’re kidding, right?” Dean had said incredulously. Despite this, his expression said he feared what state Gabriel was in if Ketch was telling the truth.

“Unfortunately not. Asmodeus has found the archangel blade, and the only one who can properly wield it against Lucifer is him. I am not sure how long he has had him, but he was not in good condition when I saw him.” Ketch said, tone more observant and matter of fact than concerned. This detail angered Sam to no end, and a glance at Cas told the younger Winchester that the seraph felt the same way.

“So, he’s just keeping an archangel on ice in hell? How does that even work? How did he capture him in the first place?” Dean said, voice laced with more annoyance with each word he said. Sam couldn’t pinpoint why though - It was his understanding that Dean disliked the archangel, at the very least. Then again, before being killed 100 times by him, his older brother had admitted that he liked the trickster’s style. Perhaps Dean had finally forgiven the Gabriel, especially since the archangel had stood up to Lucifer, his own _brother,_ to save their asses.

“I wish I had more to tell you, I truly do. I have been wondering the same thing – however, Asmodeus has been very hush hush about the whole issue.” Ketch replied, a thoughtful look on his face. He continued, “You plan to steal him away, yes? Break him out?”

“Yes.” Cas and Sam said simultaneously. Both Dean and Cas looked at Sam in surprise, clearly not expecting such an answer. Sam shrugged.

“He died for us – besides, the last thing we need is Asmodeus possessing such a powerful weapon, which he could use against any of us.” Sam pointed out, trying to keep his voice neutral. Dean nodded slowly, turning over the answer in his mind. After a moment, he turned back to Ketch.

“So, how do we get in?”

 

 

It took them several hours to plan out how to sneak in, find where Gabriel was being kept, and how to get back out without Asmodeus or any other demons noticing - and even then, their plan was shaky at best. Anything could happen, and they were about to enter literal hell on the basis of Ketch’s questionable piece of information. Despite this, they knew they had to try; if Gabriel was being imprisoned by the demon, they didn’t want to delay any more than they had to. All three of them knew what hell was like, and knew that even for an archangel, the place was completely unforgiving, showing no mercy no matter what your status was.

Ketch told them about a secret hidden door guarded by a reaper, giving them the address.

“you’re not coming with us?” Sam asked, wondering what the British man planned to do.

“As fun as it sounds, no. I need to appease Asmodeus, and I’ve risked enough on this particular issue. You’ll have to find the cell yourselves.”

“Typical.” Dean muttered under his breath, turning around to snatch the piece of paper off the table. Ketch followed them to the garage, walking past to get in his own car. By the time the three of them had stocked up on supplies and packed everything in, Ketch had driven off. Sam just hoped that the information he had given them was legitimate, and that this wasn’t another trap; the last thing they needed was to be captured.

They headed off to Missouri, the address leading to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Jefferson City. The place reeked of motor oil and smoke, and Sam scrunched his nose as he got out of the car.

“This is it. I can feel the warding. Whoever created this door wanted to be certain nobody could accidently come across it.” Cas said, squinting at the broken line of windows on the top floor of the run down building.

“Well, they picked a damn good place to put it. I don’t think anybody would want to come here, no matter what kinda crap they’re dealing with.” Dean pointed out, looking around. There were tall piles of scrap metal, tires, and tree branches. The factory was small, located at the end of a long driveway off a rural road. It was surrounded by forest on three sides, and Sam tensed, feeling uneasy at his lack of a sightline.

They approached the building cautiously, guns and blades ready. When they got to the rusted metal door, Dean knocked, using the pattern that Ketch had given him.

“Password?” a strong female voice asked.

“Damnatio autem semita.” Dean said, trying to lay a slight accent over his voice. Sam internally rolled his eyes at his brother’s poor attempt.

The reaper, however, didn’t seem to notice, and opened the door anyway. The second her eyes landed on them, they widened, and she attempted to slam the door. She was too slow – Cas had rushed forward, thrusting his angel blade into her stomach, all the way to the handle. She emitted a burst of light, then crumpled to the ground.

The brothers quickly followed the seraph through the door. Inside the warehouse, the only thing noteworthy was the impressively detailed sigil in the middle of the room. It had clearly been hand painted, rather than sprayed on. Sam silently commended the artist, trailing behind Cas and his brother. His stomach tightened, the coil of anxiety within him expanding for a brief moment. What if they had moved Gabriel somewhere else? What if they had to turn around and leave without him because they were spotted? What if-

“Sam.” Dean said, his tone low and annoyed. Sam snapped out of his worrying thoughts, looking at his brother. He nodded, a silent confirmation that he was alright. Dean turned back around, pulling a hex bag out of his pocket. He handed it to Cas, who proceeded to cut into his right hand, spilling a few droplets onto the burlap bag. He then threw it into the middle of the painted circle, muttering a few words in Enochian.

The portal almost seemed to hum, before slowly beginning to glow. Within seconds, the circle had transformed into a giant, light filled portal. Cas stepped in first, flickering out of sight as the light flashed brighter momentarily. Dean nudged Sam, silently persuading him to go first. Sam took a deep breath, and with one movement, he was in the circle, following the seraph into the lion’s den.

 

 

Sam blinked rapidly, trying to adjust from the blinding white light to the dim lighting of the hallways of hell. About five feet away, Cas stood watch, every muscle in his body tense; he already had two bodies at his feet.

 Sam jumped as he felt the portal open once more. He quickly sidestepped, letting Dean stumble through. As he waited for him to adjust as well, the younger Winchester took a quick look around.

The portal appeared to have dropped them right into the middle of the main hallway; in front of the hunter, there were about ten smaller, curved hallways - each filled with cell after cell, each enclosed space holding a soul. The wall the portal had opened to had no doors on it, signaling the end of the prison section.

“Okay,” Dean said, once the disorientation had passed, “Sam, you take the right. I’ll take the left. Cas, you take the middle. If you find him, bring him back here. We have ten minutes before the portal closes again.” Sam nodded, and walked briskly to the right end of the hallway, making his way down the first smaller section. He looked into each one quickly, not wanting to linger any longer than he had to. When he got to the end, he went left, realizing that the pattern of the cells was in the shape of a wavy, striped rectangle. He continued his search, and was just about to go down his third hallway when he heard a clatter, followed by Dean’s voice.

“Woah woah woah! Hold on!” Sam swiftly made his way towards the noise. He tensed as he bumped into something – no, someone. He grunted as he was spun around and slammed into a wall, luckily a good distance between cells. The hunter felt a blade being pressed against his throat, then footsteps rushing towards him from the left hallways.

He hadn’t recognized the man at first, but once he did, he could scarcely breathe, shocked by the condition the archangel was in.

Gabriel looked terrible – actually, terrible would be an understatement.

His hair was matted and covered in a sheen of sweat. The clothes he was wearing were covered in dirt and dried blood. He had bags under his eyes, and the absolute look of fear and confusion on the shorter man’s face sent shivers down the younger Winchester’s spine.

But the most disturbing part were the archangel’s lips; they were covered in blood, yet Sam could still see that they had been sewn shut. He had to swallow back the nausea that enveloped him.

What had Asmodeus done to the archangel?

“Gabriel,” Cas said calmly, lowering his blade, “it’s okay. You’re safe now.”

Sam could see both the angel and his brother from his peripheral vision, standing at the entrance to the hallway. Despite the calm, collected tone of Cas’s voice, both Winchesters could sense his horror at the state his brother was in, and the nervousness at the situation Sam was in.

“Why isn’t he backing off?” Dean rumbled quietly, fingers clenching against his demon trap loaded gun. Sam dared to look down at the archangel once again. He had shifted his focus from Dean and Cas back to Sam.

Sam struggled to steady his breathing, making eye contact with the archangel. After a moment, a twinge of realization hit him - the look in Gabriel’s eyes, it wasn’t just the uncertainty that they were real, like Sam had first assumed. It was a look of mistrust, of unfamiliarity, and suddenly Sam understood, his stomach dropping.

“He doesn’t remember us.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“What the hell? Why?” Dean said, sounding completely lost. Luckily, Cas seemed to get it.

“Brainwashing. Like Naomi did to me.” Cas said, his tone now one of anger. Before Dean could respond, they heard the banging of a door, and rapid footsteps.

“We got company.” Dean said, turning and raising his gun.

“If they find the portal and close it, we’ll be stuck here.” Cas said suddenly. “Dean, you have to go back. Keep them from it.” His voice radiated authority.

“But- “he whipped his head back around to Sam, uncertain.

“I’ll stay with him. go!” Cas said, his voice more insistent. Dean hesitated for a split second more before nodding and sprinting back to their rendezvous point. Cas turned to look at Sam, studying the archangel worriedly.

“I’ll handle it, cas.” Sam said, voice strained as Gabriel pressed the blade tighter against his neck. Cas sighed in defeat, turning back around to keep watch once more. Sam turned his head back to the shorter man, meeting his eyes again.

“Gabe?” Sam wasn’t sure where the nickname came from, but it seemed to work.

The second Sam spoke to him directly, he seemed to snap out of the trance he was in. the pressure of the knife lightened ever so slightly, and Gabriel seemed to actually be listening to the hunter. He still seemed uncertain, though Sam couldn’t blame him; the place they were currently in tended to mess with your head.

“Hey,” he said, his tone soothing. He kept his eyes on the archangel, carefully pulling his demon knife out and dropping it on the floor. Gabriel followed the movement, before looking back to Sam’s face, studying him.

“This is real, Gabriel. I am _real_.” He assured. As Sam said this, he took a chance, gently wrapping a hand around the frightened archangel’s wrist, tugging it down to his plaid clad arm. rubbing his arm against his side to pull his sleeve up, Sam looked at Gabriel carefully as he pressed the knife to his skin, letting it pierce through. He hissed softly, and the archangel looked up, his expression one of surprise. It took Sam a moment to realize it was because Gabriel had realized he wasn’t a demon; the knife hadn’t worked, after all. His arm showed no telltale orange glow.

“I’m real. I promise.” He repeated softly, waiting for a response. After a moment, the archangel pulled his hand away, studying Sam tearfully as he all but tackled the hunter in a desperate hug. Sam obliged, certain that it was the first kind touch Gabriel had received in a long time. Cas turned around, eyes showing relief as he saw his brother’s change in demeanor.

“Come on.” He said, walking around the corner. Sam let go of Gabriel, but the shorter man had other plans. He all but curled himself under Sam’s arm, hands fisting the hunter’s shirt. While Sam was startled by the action, he wasn’t all that surprised by the tortured man’s actions; he was probably afraid that, by letting go of Sam, he was giving up his chance at freedom. Sam rolled with it, shifting his gun to his other hand and wrapping his right arm around the archangel.

When they made it to the portal, Sam was shocked at the sheer amount of bodies that surrounded Cas and his brother. Although he supposed he shouldn’t be – the righteous fury on Cas’s face when he saw the state that Gabriel was in told him all he needed to know.

Dean spotted them, and he motioned, looking over and saying something to Cas. he nodded, flanking Sam as he and Gabriel maneuvered over all the bodies on the ground. With one last glance to make sure Cas and Dean were ready, he turned and stepped through the portal, feeling Gabriel clinging onto him even tighter.

Sam truly hoped they would be able to restore him, because the hunter wasn’t sure he could ever get used to how terrified Gabriel currently was.

 

 

It seemed to take much longer to get back to the bunker than it had to get to the warehouse.

Gabriel had all but collapsed once they got out of the warehouse, and Cas had to help Sam get the unconscious man into the back of the impala. Sam insisted that Cas sit up front, maneuvering himself into the back so that the shorter man’s head rested on his lap, on top of Sam’s jackets, which he had bundled up as a sort of pillow.

While they did have a first aid kit under the seat, there was not much Sam could do in his current position. In addition, whatever Asmodeus had used to sew his mouth shut was not normal thread - it resisted scissors, and Cas suggested it may be bound by a spell of some sort. With nothing else to do, Sam sat back, staring blankly ahead, occasionally looking down to check that Gabriel hadn’t woken up.

It took 4 hours and a strange look from Dean for Sam to realize that he had been fidgeting nonstop. However, it wasn’t his typical minute movements. He gradually came to realize he had been gently massaging the archangel’s unwashed mane of hair with one hand, and softly squeezing his shoulder with the other.

They stopped at a gas station so Dean could use the bathroom and get snacks, the hunter muttering something about creepy touching as he slammed the door shut.

The remaining hunter and trench coated angel in the front seat sat in silence for a moment. Then, Cas asked something that caught him off guard.

“Why do you care so much?” Cas asked, looking into the rearview mirror at the hunter. Sam scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

“What do you mean?” he asked, studying the angel right back. After a few seconds, he looked away, clarifying his question.

“Why were you so insistent on saving him? From my understanding, you cope with him at best.”

“Wha- “

“And I don’t blame you, Sam, I don’t. He has done terrible things, especially to you. I just want to know what changed.”

“Nothing – nothing changed, Cas.” he had his head down, studying the archangel in his lap, but he could just sense Cas doing his infamous head tilt of confusion. “He _has_ done horrible things, but he meant well. He also saved us from his own brother, getting himself killed in the process. And now- “Sam swallowed the lump in his throat, unsure as to why he had such strong feelings about the topic, “now he’s had his brain drilled into, and he doesn’t remember anything, or anyone, and I just…with mom and Jack out of our reach, I guess I just wanted this _one_ victory, and I’m not sure I’m going to get that this time.” He finished, head resting back against the seat. He focused on steadying his breathing, looking out the window at the full moon and twinkling stars above. _I just want him to be okay, for everything to be okay again._

“Sam…” Cas said, sounding like he was contemplating something. He turned around in his seat, meeting the hunter’s eyes directly. The seraph somehow had a serious yet mildly amused look on his face, and Sam narrowed his eyes, wondering what was causing the look. _Leave it to Cas to do something so simple yet equally impossible._

Before Sam could ask what was so funny, the driver’s door opened, and both men jumped, earning a snort of amusement from Dean.

“Sorry, were you two having a moment?” he chuckled, getting in and setting down the bag of assorted snacks in his hand. He grabbed a protein bar out of the bag, shoving it into Sam’s hand. “Here, fill up and stop molesting he poor guy’s head.” Dean snarked, turning the engine on, which emitted a soft purr.

 Sam blushed slightly, huffing and looking down, mumbling where else Dean could stick his keys. Dean was unphased, pulling out of the parking lot to continue the drive back.

 

 

They finally arrived at the bunker, and Sam couldn’t get out and take Gabriel in fast enough.

Dean raised an eyebrow at his urgency, which resulted in Sam firing back with his best bitch face. Dean put his hands up in surrender, his face one of faux innocence. Cas nudged him, giving him a stern look, which resulted in him mumbling an apology to his brother. A small part of Sam felt smug at the action; he knew just how much the seraph truly influenced Dean.

He carefully descended the steps, carrying the unconscious angel to the nearest room with a bed, which just so happened to be his own. Cas entered a minute later, carrying the more thorough library first aid kit, as well as a bowl of warm water. He set them down on the bedside table carefully.

“Where’s Dean?” Sam asked.

“He went out to get dinner.” Cas replied simply, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Although, to be frank, I believe he just wanted to give you space.”

“Why?” Sam asked, pulling medical scissors, medical sponges, gauze, and antiseptic out of the medical kit. When he looked up, Cas was wearing the exact same look he had when they were back at the gas station. Annoyed, Sam glared at the angel. “What? What is so damn FUNNY?”

Cas shook his head slowly, looking down for a moment. When he looked at the hunter again, instead of answering Sam’s question, he asked one.

“Do you have feelings for Gabriel, Sam?” he said, voice showing no telltale signs of amusement, despite his facial expression. Sam tried to remain calm, but to no avail. He turned around, glaring at the trench coat wearing man.

“Get out.” He growled tersely, positioning the bedside lamp to give him a better look at the archangel.

He couldn’t believe that _despite_ his brother’s current condition, Cas was more interested in Sam’s feelings for Gabriel – or rather, the lack thereof. He was happy Gabriel was alive, yes; but that did not mean he liked him, or even considered him a friend. He felt sympathetic towards the angel’s plight, but he couldn’t pinpoint much more than that at the moment.

Cas almost looked like he was about to refuse. However, one more cross look from Sam proved enough for the seraph. He walked out, closing the door behind him.

 

 

It took Sam almost two hours to dress all of the archangel’s wounds, excluding his mouth. No matter what he tried, Cas seemed to have been right about it being enchanted; regular thread didn’t break a pair of scissors.

So, Sam did the next best thing, focusing on meticulously cleaning and binding Gabriel’s other injuries. The only reason he had listened to Dean, who started yelling at him to take a break and go eat something, was because he was already nearly done. He got up slowly, feeling the soreness from being hunched over so long kick in. he hesitated at the doorway, and Dean shoved him down the hallway, giving him a stern look.

“Go. Cas and I found a spell that might get rid of that thread; we’ll take care of it.” Sam had rolled his eyes, shuffling down the hallway towards the kitchen, taking the salad that Dean had gotten him from his earlier run out of the fridge.

20 minutes later, he had eaten barely half of it, and was picking at the remainder. When Cas emerged from the hallway, he stood up quickly, waiting expectantly. Cas nodded, and Sam felt the tension drain from his body.

“He is also conscious; he won’t talk, but he wrote that we do look familiar. It’s not much, but its- “

“Something, yeah, I know.” Sam said, the news giving him newfound energy. He discarded his half eaten dinner, before brushing past Cas to see the now conscious archangel.

“Sam,” He turned around, noticing the seraph’s somber expression. He continued, “I’m sorry about earlier. I know we have more pressing matters at hand – I just… couldn’t help but ask.”

“Forget it, Cas. Its fine – we’ve all been a bit on edge lately.” He replied simply, before continuing on.

Dean was waiting just inside the door, observing the skittish, bedraggled man with a slightly troubled expression on his face. The second Sam arrived, Dean patted his shoulder, mumbling a _good luck_ before quickly escorting himself out. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s awkwardness, before turning his attention to Gabriel.

He was still not healthy looking by any means – but he didn’t look quite so frightened and broken. Sam approached slowly sitting criss cross at the foot of the bed as Gabriel wrote something in a notebook.

_Sam?_

“Yea,” He said, lips twitching slightly, “yea, its me.” He shifted slightly, looking down as Gabriel studied him unblinkingly. A minute later, he wrote something else;

_You know, Samsquatch, it’s usually considered creepy to feel someone up while they’re passed out. However, I will make an exception for you this one time._

Sam laughed at the response, earning a small smile from the archangel. He couldn’t help it, really - all this time, he had been fretting that the man in front of him would be a permanent amnesia case, unable to be restored to his former self. In a matter of moments, he had just proved all of Sam’s worries wrong. He must have been messing with the other two, playing one of his usual tricks.

He quickly wrote something else down, and he seemed to be – blushing?

_You should do that more. It’s a lot sexier than your usual brooding aura. Not that you don’t look good either way._

Sam snorted, shaking his head as he tried to compose himself. Gabriel quickly snatched it back, going redder as Sam watched him mirthfully.

_So, you boys wouldn’t happen to have a shower here, would you?_

 

By the time he emerged from the bathroom an hour later, he almost looked presentable.

Granted, he was wearing Sam’s clothes, meaning that he was swimming in the plaid flannel shirt. Luckily, the boxers seemed to fit comfortably. He had joked that if he tried to wear any of their pants, he would fall on his face the second he tried to walk in them. His voice had been croaky and brittle when he said it; despite this, it still contained his usual teasing nature. For now, Sam was just glad that the archangel’s mental state was as promising as his physical one.

Gabriel settled himself on one of the library chairs, grabbing the nearest plastic bag, which was filled with sweets; cotton candy, lollipops, candy bars, and various other things.

He grabbed a milky way, basically inhaling it, all the while moaning in an almost wanton fashion. Sam struggled to contain his chuckle of amusement as Dean simply covered his face with his hands and left without a word. Cas smiled, following a moment later.

Sam sat down across from the archangel, raising an eyebrow as Gabriel continued, looking over at the hunter every once in a while with a lewd smirk. Sam just snorted, unable to hide his amusement at his childish behavior.

When he had had his fill, he looked back up at the unimpressed hunter.

“You about done?” he asked, tone wry.

“Aww Sammy, do you not like my seduction techniques?” he replied airily, beginning to lick his fingers. He winked at the hunter, who couldn’t seem to peel his eyes away. Eventually, Sam huffed, getting up to retire for the night.

“Wait – Sam.” he heard a second later. He didn’t turn around immediately, but he could hear the vulnerable edge to Gabriel’s voice. He sighed deeply, looking back at the archangel.

“Are you coming or not?” he asked. The worry that he had shown a moment ago morphed into a lewd smirk.

“I just might be later.” He replied salaciously. Sam shook his head, unable to help the small smile from crossing his face before he turned back around. A moment later, he felt an arm loop through his.

“Alright kiddo, lead the way.”

 

 

Sam led the archangel back up the hallway, mentally thanking the two other inhabitants of the bunker as he noticed his clean sheets and blanket. Gabriel all but fell onto the bed, groaning in mock relief. Sam just rolled his eyes, rounding to the other side and turning off the bedside lamp as he crawled in. He tensed slightly as Gabriel adjusted himself, essentially pressing in as close as he could to the hunter, head burrowed against his chest.

Sam let out a puff of laughter. “And here I thought Cas was the only one who had issues with personal space.” Sam reciprocated anyway, wrapping his arm over him and resting his head on the other man’s. Ffter a beat of silence, he spoke again.

“Hey Gabe?”

“hmm?”

“How – what made you remember?” Sam asked, curious. It took him a moment, huffing as he pulled away slightly so he could meet the hunter’s eyes.

“You, kiddo. You big, beautiful moose.” He said, expression more open than Sam had ever seen before. He continued, averting his eyes, “Your voice, that damn near constant worry on your face, the way you said my name. Just – _you_ , Sam.”

Sam gulped, feeling emotions he wasn’t sure he was ready to deal with yet resurfacing. Hell, maybe Cas was _right._ Maybe he just saw it before the hunter did.

At this point, Gabriel was a blushing mess, refusing to meet Sam’s eyes. In one impulsive movement, Sam’s lips were against the archangel’s, his affection for the other man evident to both. When he pulled away, Gabriel shivered; his pupils were dilated, mouth still parted slightly.

“Wow,” he breathed, looking at the hunter almost shyly.

Sam stared down at the archangel, not sure if what he was feeling at the moment was lust or love. It was strange, seeing the persistently cocky being look so bashful. However, he quickly snapped out of his stupor, wiggling his eyebrows at the taller man. “you really know how to make a guy feel special, Sammy.”

After a moment of mental debate, Sam decided he would deal with the specifics of his feelings later.

“Stop talking.” He growled, positioning himself over the archangel and beginning to gently attack his neck with his mouth. Gabriel keened softly, rubbing himself against the taller man’s leg before speaking once more, ignoring Sam’s command.

“You know, it’s not very nice to –ah!” he hissed, throwing his head back and groaning as Sam reached down, cupping the archangel in one of his large hands, squeezing as he did so, “- to say that to a guy who just until a few hours ago had his mouth sewn shut.”

“I said _stop talking,_ not be quiet.” Sam mumbled, grabbing a fistful of the man’s honey hair loosely in his hand, pulling him into another passionate kiss. Gabriel shuddered, moaning into the hunter’s mouth as Sam worked him over.

Sam knew that they were far from out of the woods. It would take months for Gabriel to return to full power, Jack and Mary were still missing, and Asmodeus was bound to come after them eventually.

But at that moment, Sam couldn’t care less. They were safe, _Gabriel_ was safe, and Sam knew that his ragtag family would find a way to deal with everything, just like they always did. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the calm before the storm, wanted to revel in this little victory before things went to hell again.

“Stop thinking so much, Samsquatch.” Gabriel panted, hands grasping at the hunter’s shirt as he ground himself upwards, searching for more friction. Sam complied, silently admiring the archangel’s chuckle as he kissed him once more, the taste of sugar overwhelming his senses.

Maybe, just _maybe,_ he had feelings for Gabriel after all.

**Author's Note:**

> if you havent read my first fic for this ep, here is the link;
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621299/chapters/31274769
> 
> i actually had to split it into chapters bc i wrote so much (i was so PISSED when i wrote it).
> 
> carry on, wayward hunters! i hope you are doing better than i am at the moment!


End file.
